Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
These electronic devices may communicate wirelessly with each other and with a network. It may be desirable for an electronic device to maximize battery life. Because an electronic device often runs on a battery with a limited operation time, reductions in the power consumption of an electronic device may increase the desirability and functionality of the electronic device.
The electronic devices have also become smaller and cheaper. To facilitate both the decrease in size and the decrease in cost, additional circuitry and more complex circuitry are being used on integrated circuits. Thus, any reduction in the die area used by circuitry may reduce both the size and cost of an electronic device. Benefits may be realized by improvements to electronic devices that allow an electronic device to participate in carrier aggregation while minimizing the cost and size of the electronic device while also minimizing the power consumption of the electronic device.